limp_bizkitfandomcom-20200214-history
Counterfeit
Counterfeit is the third track from Limp Bizkit's debut album three dollar bill yall, and the band's first single,the song was made because of other band copying Limp Bizkit's style of music. Album link: http://limp-bizkit.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Punkboy789/Three_dollar_bill_yall?useskin=oasis LYRICS Freakin' me out you wear a mask called counterfeit, you're freakin' me out you wear a mask - 5x Freakin' me out you wear a mask called counterfeit, you're freakin' me out you wear a...fake Hey man wake up and smell the concrete Strange to see you've changed like the LB Could be identity crisis but I can't buy this Reality bites but that's what life is Pitiful you, your hideous behavior Hate what God gave ya, fakin all the flava Artificial minds seekin out the new trends Get in where you fit in Quit thinkin like a has-been diggin in my culture Let me let your punks know I'm an old school soldier With the funk flow A damn shame you wanna change yourself Because you're sick of yourself Well I'm sick of you too, fake You're a, a counterfeit, fake You know we figured you out Well I'm sick of you too, fake You're a, a counterfeit, fake I wonder, I wonder I wonder what it's like to be a clone Doin' nothin, nothin' on my own Alone in your misery, you're bitin on my new style Filed as a counterfeit, going down in history as nothin but a copy cat (copy cat) So if your fakin that you're phat you need a ballbat Right where your head is at All your desperation causes separation Now I grab the mic to intimidate Your weakness screams from the limp on your siren Phonies get the hint quick smacked with funk flick Pain for the fakers fame can't maintain Because you're sick of yourself Well I'm sick of you too, fake You're a, a counterfeit, fake You know we figured you out Well I'm sick of you too, fake You're a, a counterfeit, fake All these phonies You disregarded your life (disregarded your life) You disrespected your friends (you disrespected your friends) You've even stolen your appearance (stolen) from hangin out with my family But I should have never dropped my guard (shoulda never dropped my guard) So you could stab me in the back (stab me in the back) But you were faking me out (you were faking me out) Just faking me out you wear a mask (you wear a mask) Freaking me out you wear a mask called counterfeit, you're freaking me out you wear a mask called counterfeit - (6x) Now you're steadily startin to change You wanna rearrange your lifestyle with live like the wild child With the vibe alive you could lie to try and be so fly A lie but you deny you're a fake You know we figured you're a phony (fake) You know we figured you out (fake) You know we figured you out, figured you out, figured you out Fake bunch of times Category:Three Dollar Bill, Y'all$